She Ain't You
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: Butch hated her. He hated her with a burning passion and he didn't want anything to do with her. But seeing her each day made him stare after her longer, desire her stronger, and altogether want her even more than before. But she was off limits and he chased after easy ones instead, knowing that none of them were actually her. -ButchxButtercup


Butch sat quietly at the coffee shop's table, sipping a mug as he watched people pass by through the window. He didn't even enjoy coffee, but the girl he was meeting decided it would be best to keep him in a public place due to his past. He sighed, placing the mug down as the bell on top of the door dinged lightly. He raised his eyes up, watching the girl step into the shop, her black hair flaring out behind her in all different places. He lifted his head, watching her as she moves towards the counter. He can't hear what she orders but he knows it by heart already; a medium cappuccino with 5 packets of sugar and two extra shots of whipped cream on top. She smirks at the cashier, leaning onto the counter while she rested her chin on her palm. She flips her hair and laughs lightly as she takes her drink from him, winking at him as she turns back around to leave.

Butch smirks slightly, knowing very well that the girl hadn't paid for her drink at all. She took a quick sip, her green eyes scanning the room as she made her way to the door. Her boots clicked across the floor as she embraced the cold once more, hugging her black leather jacket against her body. He watched as Buttercup left, her green eyes catching his emerald ones in the window as she passed by. She glared slightly, raising her middle finger as she smiled towards him. He sighed, looking back down at his long forgotten coffee. He wouldn't tell himself that he missed her; he wouldn't admit that she drove him crazy, and no matter what girl he found himself with, his mind always went back to Buttercup.

The seat next to him moved, a girl shaking off a coat as she smiled. She kissed his cheek lightly, her brunette hair tickling his cheek. He looked over at the girl, taking in her appearance completely. Her hair wasn't as dark, her eyes a bit duller green than Buttercup's. She dressed differently than what he was used to and he knew for a fact that this one did not drive a motorcycle at 100 mph down the highway just for a thrill. Yet, Butch attempted to smirk and place Buttercup into the back of his mind, talking to the girl in front of him like she was the one actually on his mind. No way in hell would he admit that he missed her.

* * *

Blossom was the one to answer the door when he knocked at Brick, his twin brother's place. She tilted her head slightly, taken back by Butch standing there. Her appearance was ruffled, her hair knotting in different places and he noticed that Blossom was wearing one of Brick's shirts something that was obviously too big on her, falling off of her shoulders. Her face flushed as she tugged the shirt further down, Brick approaching behind her quietly. He was bare chested and only wearing sweatpants, placing his hands on Blossom's shoulders as he smirked towards his younger brother.

"Bro, really? It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, shouldn't you be doing something better?" Butch smirked, pushing past him as he walked into the apartment.

"I was doing something time consuming which I am allowed to do on a Saturday with my girlfriend. Is there something I can help you with Butch?" Brick raised his eyebrows slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood there, covering Blossom with his body. She tugged at her matted hair, moving in front of Brick.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be…um…studying my notes…." She kissed his cheek, moving towards the back of the apartment and out of sight. The guys watched as she disappeared, Brick smirking slightly as he faced his brother.

"Now, what are you doing here Butch? I thought you were out today."

"I was. I was attempting to hook up with this hot piece of ass when she walked in all high and mighty like she owned the place. Who the hell does she think she is, anyway? She isn't even as hot as she thinks she is, she's annoying and stubborn and a bitch. A complete bitch. I cannot stand her. Who the hell does she think she is?!" His voice started getting louder and louder with each word, his anger building up inside of him. His fists started glowing bright green, his body lifting into the air as he went to punch something.

"Butch, calm the fuck down. It's a new couch that Blossom wanted. Look, I know how much you hate Buttercup because she dumped you first, but it's not my fault. If you want her back, then go get her back. Don't piss and complain about it to me. Either go fight for her. Or go home, cause I have a smoking hot girlfriend waiting for me back there. So what do you want: Buttercup or wannabes?"

Butch stared at him, sitting down on the couch as he leaned back. Brick watched him, moving to sit down next to him. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He knew Butch wasn't one to talk about his feelings and he knew he wasn't one to talk much at all. They sat in silence, the time going by slowly.

"I know what happened between you and Buttercup was difficult, you two were starting to get serious with one another. But unless you wish to get her back and to fight for the girl you love, then I suggest you let her go Butch. There is no use in dwelling on the past." Brick's voice was quiet but sturdy, holding a real meaning towards it all. Butch stared forward for a moment, before getting up quickly. He strode towards the door, leaving Brick behind without a word.

* * *

Buttercup stretched, yawning as she felt her muscles contract under movement. She scratched the back of her head, rubbing her eye as she shuffled forward. The knocking at the door persisted, causing her to moan loudly. She stopped in front of the door, kicking it in hopes of the person behind it would just leave. The knocking continued, much to her upset. She opened it, her eyes glaring at Butch standing there, his black hair sticking to his head from the rain pounding down.

He took a step into the open room, his hand cupping her neck as he pressed his lips against hers. She pushed away slightly, staring at him before pulling him forward, causing them to stumble as she pressed herself against him. Her fingers ran throughout his hair, his fingers grasping her belt loops in order to pull her closer. She shoved him away again, her breathing ragged and uneven. She shook her head, stepping backwards.

"You, you shouldn't be here! What about your new girlfriend? What about all those fakes!" She stared at him, clenching her fists over and over again. He stared at her, time seemingly slowing down. She went to turn but he grabbed her arm, pulling her against his chest in a tight hug. She looked up at him, her green eyes burning brightly.

"She wasn't you." He whispered as he lowered his head to kiss her once more.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Quick Greens oneshot that I wrote while working on my other Reds story, "Hold You So Close." Some people might have been confused on whether or not it's just a random collection of stories or an actual story. It is an actual story, the first chapter was the prologue and then it takes off after that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little bit right here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Puff Girls, blah blah blah. All that fun stuff. **

**Please review, it helps to inspire me! Really, it puts a smile on my face when I see you guys enjoying my little writings. Have a great day!**


End file.
